Summer Camp!
by Its-Me-Kiwi
Summary: Myself, along with 15 others are writing a range of Harry Potter Oneshots for the Summer Camp Competition (run by Clairebear1982). You will find a wide variety of Harry Potter Oneshots in this collection. (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would be with Hermione... But I don't, J.K.R does.)
1. Chapter 1: The Attack on Amelia Bones

The International Wizarding School Championship Summer Camp

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I am participating in the 8-week long summer camp for the IWSC! Each week we get a new theme to write for and then get points for it.

Reviews, Favourites and Follows are all appreciated and without further ado, let us begin!

Thanks all,

Kiwi

Theme: Kayaking; Write about someone who has gotten themselves into trouble, and finds that they have no possible way of getting themselves out of it.

Cabin: Prewett

Word Count: 986

The Attack on Amelia Bones

Third Person

Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE and likely successor to Cornelius Fudge, sat alone in her maroon armchair sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea. The fireplace crackled in front of her, causing shadows to dance across the walls. On the mahogany coffee table, by her side, sat a photo from a few years back of her and her niece, Susan. They were at a Muggle amusement park laughing together. A slight smile crept onto the witch's face, as well as a tear.

"I'm so sorry, Susan. I miss you," she murmured to herself as another tear followed the one from earlier.

The grey-haired witch had sent her only living family member to the Abbotts for the holidays, fearing that the Bones Residence may be on the receiving end of a Death Eater attack. Amelia wiped away the tears and tucked away her emotions before standing up, a teacup in her hand, and she walked into her kitchen.

Meanwhile, on the mantelpiece above the fire, sat a small, golden trinket. A ball the size of a small, Muggle golf ball levitated above a dish. The ball slowly but surely was floating downwards to the dish.

Amelia walked back into the lounge and sat back down in the chair before her eye finally caught on to the movement of the ball. She sprung out of the chair and flung her hand into the pocket of her robes and extracted a wand.

"Expecto Patronum," she yelled, as a lioness leapt out from her wand and danced around her. "Send a message to Rufus Scrimgeour, I'm under attack. My wards are falling and I need help," she said, before dismissing the Patronus.

Glancing at the golden ball that showed the state of the wards surrounding her house, suddenly, the ball dropped, slamming against the dish, and shattering it. At the same time, a loud pop was heard and the wizarding world's worst enemy stood in her living room.

"Madam Bones," hissed the snake-like voice of Lord Voldemort. "A pleasure to finally come face to face with you. The ministry witch who has sentenced so many of my Death Eaters to Azkaban."

"Voldemort. Do not bother with pleasantries. I know why you're here. You intend to kill me and I will not go down without a fight," she replied, doing her best to keep up the calm facade.

Voldemort nodded and his bone-white wand slid into his right hand. "So be it, Bones. You will die tonight. Just like your family! Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt soared past Madam Bones' left ear and exploded against the wall behind her.

Her wand automatically moved in her hand. She shot off a Shield Charm and retreated into the kitchen.

"Hurry up, Rufus! Hurry up," she muttered to herself before ducking behind the counter as a Reducto Curse shattered her prized plate collection, turning them into piles of ash.

Voldemort gave a frustrated growl. "Madam Bones. I will hunt down your niece and torture her into insanity, just like the Longbottoms; show yourself!"

Amelia Bones darted up from her hiding place, firing a Stunning Spell, succeeded by a Full Body-Bind Curse and Disarming Charm. "Leave my niece alone, you bastard!"

The Dark Wizard smirked devilishly as he deflected each and every spell and began bombarding the woman with Incendio prompting the kitchen to catch alight, as they bounced off her barely holding shield charm.

Madam Bones scowled and fled, apparating outside her residence. Thick, black smoke started billowing from the kitchen window and with a pop, Voldemort was in front of her again. She glanced around her and attempted to apparate again. Anti-apparition wards pushed against her efforts and she gave up. Amelia Bones felt utterly hopeless.

The snaked-face devil raised his head and cackled to the heavens. "Enjoying yourself, Madam Bones? Avada Kedavra!"

She ducked the Killing Curse and it slammed into her neighbour's tree, killing it instantly.

"Voldemort! The Aurors are coming! Leave while you still can!"

He snarled, "I won't be leaving until you are dead! Crucio!"

She tried to dodge it but the spell hit her left arm. The sizzling pain of thousands of knives stabbing her skin echoed through Amelia Bones' body. She shrieked like a banshee as her ragdoll-like body writhed on the ground. Voldemort strode towards her until he was looking down into her green eyes. The torture stopped and she stared up defiantly into the eyes of her parent's murderer.

"You will never win, Voldemort! Dumbledore and his Order will wreak havoc on your forces! The Light shall prevail!"

"Wonderful last words, Madam Bones. Let this be a message to all who stand in the way of Lord Voldemort! Avada Kedavra!"

The green beam of light sailed into Madam Bones' chest. The spark of hope in the now deceased woman's eyes died alongside her. Voldemort laughed and laughed, basking in the glory of defeating one of his worst enemies when suddenly a red jet of light flew past his face. He turned, intending to kill whoever dared to stun Lord Voldemort.

Ten metres to his left stood twenty golden-robed Aurors, twenty Hit-Wizards, the Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour and Dumbledore. All with their wands raised at the Dark Lord. The duel between Voldemort and the Light forces lasted half an hour. It ended with the death of nine Hit Wizards and thirteen Aurors and a severely injured Dumbledore. They were no closer to capturing Voldemort than before.

A funeral for Madam Bones was held three days later. Her niece, Susan sat with her boyfriend, Ernie Macmillian in the front row. She vowed to avenge her aunt and to get back at the Dark Forces who had killed her.

Another Author's Note:

I hope y'all liked it. It was a bit different and I hope it didn't bore you. Thanks for reading guys and I'll catch ya next time!

Kiwi


	2. Chapter 2: Home Away From Home

The International Wizarding School Championship Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

**This is the second story for the Summer Camp. Remember, the stories aren't related. Now, please favourite, follow and review! I am aware this isn't my best, I am not happy with it, but I need to do the other stories as well so it'll have to do.**

**Theme: ****Write about the golden trio (Or someone from the Golden Trio Era) trying to rebuilding the Magical world after the Battle for Hogwarts**

**Cabin: Prewett**

**Word Count: 911**

**Home Away From Home**

Minerva McGonagall finished the spell with a flick. The dirty, ruined Great Hall slowly returned to its normal state. The new Headmistress marched her way down the Hall between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She took a left when she got down to the Staff table and entered a passageway that led to spiral stairs. She climbed up the staircase, lifting her robes as to not get them dirty and came to a wooden door.

The witch rapped her knuckles and said, "Good triumphs, always."

The door swung open, and McGonagall walked into the room, past Filius and Pomona, and took her seat in the Headmistresses chair.

"I have organised this staff meeting because well… we need to rebuild Hogwarts. The Ministry is busy putting the Death Eaters on trial, rounding up dark forces and rebuilding St. Mungos, Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic. They don't have the resources to help Hogwarts too," announced Minerva.

"So you're saying we are going to have to repair this huge castle ourselves," cried the squeaky, outraged voice of Professor Flitwick.

McGonagall nodded, and Flitwick let out a lengthy string of fierce sounding Gobbledegook.

"We are all competent wizards and witches! This will be easy," declared McGonagall.

"But, Professor," boomed Hagrid. "After the Carrows and Snape, I don't think many students will be coming back…"

McGonagall slumped in her chair and heaved a sigh of disappointment. Around her, the other professors began talking and yelling over the top of each other. She raised her wand and shot red sparks into the air.

"Stop squabbling like children! The students will come back to Hogwarts. It's their home away from home!"

Professor Slughorn raised his cup and let off a loud, "Hear, hear." which was ignored by the other staff members.

"How will we spread the message though, Minerva?"

"Well, Pomona," replied McGonagall, "I don't know. Any ideas?"

The professors glanced around at each other before a voice spoke, "M-Minerva. You could speak to the Daily Prophet. Everyone reads that," said a very timid Professor Vector.

"Excellent, Septima! Could you Floo them? Ask them to come around tomorrow. Then, we will fix this castle," ordered Professor McGonagall, as the Professors smiled amongst themselves.

The door was pulled open, and the enthusiastic assemblage made their way down the cold stone stairs, led by a very excited Professor Flitwick. And upon arriving back in the Great Hall, the group split apart. Those professors that were still youthful and fit whipped theirs wands out. They ran down the Hall into the Courtyard where fallen pieces of stone and debris were levitated back into their former shape.

The other teachers went their separate ways. What little parts of the Dungeons had been destroyed was quickly repaired by Slughorn. Professor Sprout went straight outside to repair her beloved greenhouses. Madam Hooch had wrapped her arm around Professor Sinistra and was dragging her to the Quidditch Pitch. Minerva McGonagall smiled to herself and took off towards the Grand Staircase.

Upon coming to the Seventh Floor she made a beeline straight for her own office. Straight past the Griffin and up the endless spiral staircase and into her new office.

"Hello, Minerva! How lovely to see you," said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Albus…," replied the tired voice of the new Headmistress.

"You don't sound happy to see me, Minerva. Why is that?"

"Albus! I'm stressed and worried about Hogwarts! The poor castle is in tatters, and her reputation is even worse thanks to that greasy-haired devil and those demonic Carrows," snaps McGonagall.

Dumbledore sighs, "Minerva. There is light at the end of every dar-"

"Yes, I know! Light is at the end of the tunnel! But I for one, don't see how Hogwarts can come back from this."

Dumbledore smiles his signature grandfatherly smile, "Rebuild Hogwart's reputation. I know you can do it, Minerva."

"Your belief in me is appreciated but misplaced, Albus. This school thrived under your leadership. If only that devil didn't kill you."

Albus Dumbledore replied, "He and I had our reasons. Now, I'm sure that Press Conference tomorrow will help."

McGonagall's mouth opened, "How did you figure out so fast."

The old Headmaster raised his wrinkled hand and gestured to the nearby portraits.

"That makes sense… Now, I have a castle to repair. Starting with this room," she said, pointing towards the upturned desk and burning bookshelves.

Dumbledore nodded and settled into the scarlet armchair, drowsing off.

"_Reparo_," stated McGonagall, as her wand moved across the room, bringing everything back to the correct position. She nodded at her accomplishments and walked to the window, where she gazed out across the castle and its grounds. She spotted wooden beams flying around the Quidditch Pitch and turning into the old stands. The trashed Courtyard had been repaired and looked gorgeous. The trampled Greenhouses were back up, standing proud. Her eyes shifted to a nearby tower, and she grinned, Gryffindor Tower stood strong, towering over the grounds.

'We will rebuild this castle. For it is the students 'home away from home',' she thought to herself and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Interview

The International Wizarding School Championship Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

**This is the third story for the Summer Camp. Remember, the stories aren't related. Now, please favourite, follow and review! **

**Theme: Write about the Aurors on a case.**

**Cabin: Prewett**

**Word Count: 900 (HOW!)**

**The Interview**

Narcissa Malfoy née Black stood up, smoothed out her robes and strode over to the black door. She gripped the golden handle and twisted it, opening the door to meet a pair of wands pointed straight to her face, "Auror Savage, Auror Proudfoot. That will not be necessary. I do not want a squabble."

The Aurors lowered their wands. Savage replied, "My apologies, Madam Malfoy, but it's the procedure."

The witch sighed, "Well, come in then. Let's get this over with."

Narcissa led her guests through the Entrance Hallway and into the Lounge where she directed them into a dark brown, three-seater couch. She took a seat opposite them on a matching couch and clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap, "It is of my understanding that you wish to interview me. Is this so?"

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy," said Proudfoot while he nodded, "You are being questioned about your connection to Voldemort and the Death Eaters as well as that day you saved the Boy-Who-Lived."

Narcissa Malfoy's composure and formality cracked slightly at the mention of her loyalties to the Dark Lord, but she reigned it in, "Before you begin, would you like a drink. Tea? Pumpkin Juice? Gillywater?"

"No tha-" began Savage before Proudfoot cut him off.

"I'd love a Gillywater. I'm parched."

"Pixie! A Gillywater and a cup of tea," yelled out the blond. Seconds later a small house-elf appeared by her side.

"Here is your tea, Mistress. And you, Mister Auror," squeaked the house-elf handing over a small glass.

Narcissa nodded while Proudfoot replied to the house-elf with a quick thanks. Suddenly, the Gillywater was snatched from Proudfoot's grasp and Auror Savage muttered a Poison-Detecting Spell into it. Meanwhile, Narcissa and Proudfoot sighed.

"I am not going to try to poison you. That would raise more suspicion and I would rather not live in Azkaban," snapped the witch.

The paranoid Auror gave an embarrassed chuckle and handed the drink back to his partner who sent a stony glare at him.

The blonde took a sip of her tea, "Now can we get this done with? I have places to be!"

Proudfoot pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment from the inside of his robes and uncurled it while Savage pulled out a quill and a muggle notepad.

"Did you involve yourself with the Death Eaters?"

Narcissa sighed. She knew this question would come up. "Yes, I did. But I stayed out of killing and torturing. Told them it made me queasy. They didn't like that, but what could they do"

"Second question, why did you lie to Voldemort about Harry Potter?"

This question was also very predictable in Narcissa's opinion. "I wanted to know if my son was safe. If I said he was dead I could go back to the castle and find my son. If either of you has a child you'll know."

"But surely you knew that Voldemort would kill you for treason?"

"I knew that if he found out he would. So when the battle began again I was quick to apparate away. I hid for the rest of the fight, not wanting any of the Dark Lord's allies to find me," she replied. An air of confidence hung around her at the mention of her overcoming the most powerful wizard at that current time.

"Why did you associate with the Death Eaters?"

Narcissa sighed, "This is a long story. But to shorten it, I came from the Black family. They were a Dark family and brought me up to believe Purebloods are the best and all that. Then when Voldemort came around they approved of his ideas. Then Bella joined. I married Lucius and he joined. Reggie joined them. And so did I. Though I refused the mark," to prove her point she pulled up the sleeve of her left arm, showing bare and pale skin before sliding it back down.

The Aurors nodded, "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. Now we have one final question. Are you aware of the whereabouts of any uncaptured Death Eaters?"

"I have no clue, Auror. But I wouldn't let them in my home after last time," she replied rather snappily.

The pair nodded. Proudfoot rolled up the parchment and placed it back inside his robes and the muggle notepad and quill quickly made its way into Savage's pocket.

"Is that it?"

"That's all the questions we were given," replied Proudfoot, "You will get an owl tomorrow afternoon. It will say if you will be taken in for more questioning and possibly a trial or not."

She nodded and stood up. Her hands moved to smooth out the crease in her robe but restrained herself at the last minute., "I better show you the door."

She led them to the door and opened it and the Aurors walked out.

"Thanks for your time Mrs Malfoy. And the Gillywater," said Proudfoot.

"You're welcome."

The two Aurors turned away and walked out of the grounds and apparated away to the Ministry.

Narcissa sighed and shut the door, "Now just a day of waiting to find out if I will be going on trial. Joy..."


End file.
